


The Least Thought Through Plans

by FoxEyes



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A GREAT PROMPT GONE WRONG, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweetness, Thomas is an idiot who gets hurt a lot, WHAT EVEN HAPPENED WITH THIS, like terrible dorky sweetness, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxEyes/pseuds/FoxEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just messing around, it wasn't even meant to be taken half seriously! He honestly thought that Minho would punch him and tell him to stop being a stupid shank, then grin at him with that stupid grin and continue eating from their stolen picnic food. </p><p>Picnic food, which by the way, was actually really delicious. </p><p>But back to the case in point, he did not in any way shape or form, predict that Minho would actually legitimately worry if Thomas collapsed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Least Thought Through Plans

He was just messing around, it wasn't even meant to be taken half seriously! He honestly thought that Minho would punch him and tell him to stop being a stupid shank, then grin at him with that stupid grin and continue eating from their stolen picnic food.

Picnic food, which by the way, was actually really delicious.

But back to the case in point, he did not in any way shape or form, predict that Minho would actually legitimately worry if Thomas collapsed.

It had just never occurred to him.

So yeah, basically he's had the great idea that he'd fake-die, which in hindsight, considering where they were and what they lived through every day, was a terrible idea. But he honestly hadn't thought that Minho would have taken him seriously.  
And then.. then he was an idiot and ended up slamming his head against rocks under the leaf foliage when he mock collapsed. And if he wasn't so fuzzy in the head, and there weren't black spots swimming in his vision, he would have been extremely confused as to why Minho looked so panicked.

A+ Thomas, A+.

_***_

 

_"Hey, Tommy?" Minho nibbled at his lower lip, looking intently at Thomas as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle._

_At least, that's what Thomas thought he was doing..._

_"Yeah Minho?"_

_"I- well I have something I'd like to ask." The older runner said, causing Thomas to frown, not entirely sure what brought up Minho's sudden seriousness- when they'd been practically lying on each other in a fit of hysterics not moments before._

_"Sure Min," he urged gently "shoot."_

_"Well..." he took a deep breath, obviously battling with himself, if his frown was anything to go by "here's the thing. You're really fast- despite running kind of flaily-like, curious- although sometimes that's shucking unhelpful, you make terrible awful jokes, you snore slightly when you're in a deep sleep-"_

_"Are you just trying to insult me?" Thomas interrupted, eyebrow raised._

_"No- shut up." Thomas did._

_"The thing is, to me, you're one of the best runners I've ever know, your flailing is one of the best parts of my day, just like your terrible jokes and those absolutely hopeless puns, and I swear, it's one of the most calming things when you snore, because when you do, it means that you aren't thrashing around having a nightmare, you aren't somewhere where I can't help you. And you ask all these annoying questions, but somehow, they aren't annoying anymore, they're amusing, brilliant, wonderful things... the thing is Tommy... I like you... more than I probably should, and in ways I probably shouldn't... as in...I love you..." he stammered._

_Thomas blinked. Minho held his breath._

_"You" he gestured widely at the entirety of Minho "like... me?"_

_Minho nodded._

_Minho started to panic._

_"Haha, uhh... look at the time... wow, it's late, I should see if frypan needs help!" Minho spun on his heel and made to walk away, but not before Thomas lunged at his retreating body._

_"HOLD UP!" He shouted, as Minho feel forward, an alarmed expression covering his face._

_"Why the klunk did you do that, you stupid shank?!" Minho is shocked, shocked and in pain, he's also got a grinning boy on top of him._

_"Because," he grins and leans down to plant a soft kiss on Minho's lips "I love you too."_

 

***

 

"Hey Minho, what's up ma- what happened to Thomas!? Get him on that bed, oh my god!"

"Jeff! Get Newt, get Gally, get everyone you can find, I need help!"

"Clint, please is there anything I can do?! I know you're the medjack and everything but please I have to hel..."

 

***

_Everyone knew about it before Thomas and Minho did, having apparently figured it out months before the two of them._

_Newt liked to tease both Thomas and Newt about being 'gooey-eyed-love-birds'._

_Chuck would laugh about cooties and how Thomas and Minho totally go on dates in the Maze- to which Thomas would scoff, because the Maze is the last place he wants to go on a date._

_Gally whined more about how Minho would definitely choose his boyfriend over logic now._

_The Gladers all tell him to shut up when he does._

_Thomas and Minho however, just act like absolute dorks about it. Taking turns asking each other out in the most embarrassing ways they can, confessing their undying love in front of everyone at bonfires, waxing poetics and being losers, and that how they like it._

_Because in the end, while everything is different now, to them, it feels like nothing has changed._

***

 

"Minho, come on, you need to sleep."

"I can't, I- I need to know he's okay."

"Min... it was just a blow to the he'd, trust me, he'll be fine, he's survived worse... but, I know I won't be able to stop you... so just... try and get some rest okay?"

"Yeah..."

 

***

 

_When Thomas saw Minho after his meeting with Gally and Newt, he was pleasantly surprised to see him grinning like an idiot._

_"What's given you that look ya' klunk head?" Thomas grinned._

_"Shut up Tommy." Minho eye rolled dramatically but hugged Thomas anyways._

_"I got two runners to take our place tomorrow, we get a day off!"_

_"What? No way! How'd you get Gally to agree to that?"_

_"I didn't at first, but Newt can be quite convincing when he's fired up about something."_

_"This is awesome, we can totally SLEEP IN TOMORROW!" Thomas flailed excitedly, much to Minho's amusement._

_"Seriously Tommy? We get a day off and all you're looking forward to is a sleep in?"_

_"Yeah! Sleep-ins are the best!" Minho thinks Thomas is the best but doesn't say that, instead he just laughs and says "actually, I know where Frypan keeps all the extra stuff from the kitchen, leftovers and so on, how do you feel about raiding the animal food?"_

_"Geez, how romantic." Thomas's lips curl into a grin all on their own._

_The following day, Minho and Thomas end up getting up early anyways, and Thomas makes sure that he grumbles about it._

***

 

When Thomas finally begins to stir, he feels a little confused, wasn't he just...

"Minho? MINHO?!" He shouts hysterically when he can't immediately spot the familiar jet black hair.

"MINHO!" Thomas feels his heart rate picking up.

Oh god, what if I really did worry him, and he did something stupid like go into the maze on his own? What if he got angry and doesn't want to see me again? What if he hates me? What if he figured out that I was joking and then accidentally got hurt?! What if-

"Thomas, TOMMY! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME OKAY, BREATH! PLEASE JUST BREATHE!" Thomas looks up quickly and finds himself face to face with none other than Minho, and it takes only milliseconds after that for him to fling his arms around the keepers shoulders, resting his head in the crook of Minho's neck.

"I was so worried Thomas, I thought something terrible would happen, like you'd never wake up, maybe you'd forget everything... I... I was so worried."

"You... you were?" He gulps, feeling his heart get heavier with guilt.

"Yeah, I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you."

"I- Minho... I kinda... You need to know that I... I was joking to start with!" Mihno startles when Thomas pulls away.

"I meant it as a joke, I hadn't thought it through, it was just an impulsive stupid idea and I'm so sorry! I thought you'd laugh it off if I suddenly collapsed! And I-"

"You thought you weren't worth worrying about?" Minho frowned, his words barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry! It was the stupidest idea I've ever had, and if you hate me I get it, I really d-"

"Thomas! Calm down! Breathe okay!" Thomas nodded.

"Look, if you had've gotten up right away I would have probably punched you, called you a shank and then laughed as you grumbled about foolproof 'hilarious' ideas, but the thing was, you didn't get up, you didn't even move. Thomas, I love you, you're an idiot sometimes, yes, and this is probably one of the stupidest things you've done, but if anything happened to you, even if you had a simple cold, I would be more than worried, I'd be doing everything in my power to keep you okay... get rid of the mentality that you getting hurt would be funny, okay. You absolute klunk head." And with that, Mihno reached over and kissed Thomas gently.

"End of discussion. You're an idiot, and you totally owe me special treatment once you're better."

Thomas grinned and Mihno smacked his arm.

"Get better soon, because you're totally going to be cleaning Griever klunk from the shoes when you do!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY TO RAND0MEST-FAND0M I PROBABLY BUTCHERED YOUR PROMPT, I SWEAR THIS LITERALLY GREW A LIFE OF ITS OWN!!!


End file.
